


Detroit become human connor/markus oneshots

by Gyllenhaal



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Conkus - Freeform, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyllenhaal/pseuds/Gyllenhaal
Summary: Just different oneshots for the couple markus/connor. This is a mature story because there is bad language, also boy×boy.





	1. Protection

Both are human, and markus helps speak out for the lgbt community. Markus has a speech to make and his cute little boyfriend is the head of swat. It gets sexual at the end.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Connor was staying at Markus’s home as his personal bodyguard, unfortunately for connor, he wasn't the dominant one in there relationship.

He walked downstairs in his swat gear and he heard markus whistle behind him. Connor just smiled and walked over to his boyfriend.

“Oh I'm taller than you in my gear markus.”

Markus rolled his eyes and smiled softly at his boyfriends pride from finally being taller than him. But Connors excitement only lasted a few minutes, since markus put on his boots. Once again he was 3 inches taller than him, and connor sighed.

Connor saw Markus’s tie was a little loose, so he fixed it.

“Sir, you need to learn how to fix your tie better.”

He needed to make his speech in 10 minutes, and connor needed to guard him whilst he did so. The rest of swat would be watching around and guarding off door and stuff like that.

“But why would I do that when I've got you my love?”

Gently grasping his younger lovers face, he bent down and laid a sweet kiss on connors lips. Connor smiled, and then checked his watch.

“Well, Sir, we've got to go.”

Markus nodded and exited his house, a bunch of cars were outside waiting for him. Swat was guiding him through the city to where he would be making his speech. 

He then got a call telling him that his speech was moved back by 20 minutes, they still needed to get all the people and stuff situated.

Connor led markus outside, markus got inside, and his driver pulled into the street. 4 cars total surrounded Markus’s car, 2 in front, 2 in back. Then connor put on his helmet, he got on his swat bike. He would be guarding Markus’s left side, while his second in charge rode on the right.

Revving the engine on the motorcycle, he took off, riding next to markus. His men announced that they were all in position, and everyone made of to their destination.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

When they got there, markus got on stage. He had a set of other political figures behind him, and connor stood right next to markus. 

Halfway through Markus’s speech, connor saw 5 guys all wearing black. They weren't sitting down, and they kept making glances at eachother.

Connor spoke into his headpiece, he sent 5 of his men to go check out what was going on. Once his men got to the men, they pulled out guns and aimed at markus. 

Shoving markus to the ground, he let the bullets hit his bulletproof vest. And then fired back, while the rest of his men evacuated the others. Markus was pinned, and some of his men were down.

He saw where two approaching him, and he was ready to fight them with fists, because he was out of bullets and so were they. Connor grabbed his empty gun and slammed it on one of the guys heads, his other men were still fighting with the attackers. 

The other guy he was fighting with punched him while connor was knocking his friend out. Then connor stumbled back a little, he then use his training and blocked all of the others punches and kicks. 

He saw another guy go for markus so connor threw his empty gun at him, hitting him peg in the face. He then went back to the fist fight, he broke the other guys legs and then ran over to markus. 

His other men took down the others, and he stood markus up.

“Sir, run right next to me. We don't fully know if our target is neutralized.”

Markus nodded and then jumped on connors motorcycle, they rode to Markus’s home. Connor spoke with his men, and went around locking windows, doors, whatever could be locked. 

He sighed of relief, and then made a report to his superior officer. His men made sure that everyone was okay back at the reservation. 

“Holy shit connor, you saved my life.”

Markus looked pale, and then Connors chest felt sore. He took off the top part of his swat uniform and then checked his chest. Markus walked over, and saw the 4 big bruises on connors chest from the impact of the bullets.

“Ah babe, I'm sorry you got hurt.”

Markus ran to the freezer and got some ice packs, he placed them on the bruises and smiled at his lover.

“You could've just dodged the bullets you know, you didn't need to take them. I was already on the ground and the bullets would've have hurt anyone.”

Connor just let out a breathy laugh and smiled. 

“I know, I just wanted an excuse to do nothing. So I wouldn't have to go to work, and you could just say that you didn't feel safe traveling without me. So that would give us a good 4 days to ourselves.”

Markus laughed and poked his boyfriends cheek, then he intertwined their hands.

“I think I could do that, I get you all to myself.”

He got and got a wet rag from the kitchen, then he started wiping Connors gunpowder covered face. 

“Why couldn't you just be a normal policeman?”

Connor smiled tiredly and then winced when he tried to sit up slightly.

“Because then you wouldn't have met me, Sir.”

Markus sighed and started kissing his boyfriends neck, and connor moaned quietly.

“Are you giving yourself up to your master connor?”

Lust swirled around in Connors eyes, and markus smiled.

“We can't go all the way darling, you shouldn't be moving a lot babe.”

Connor let out a frustrated huff and markus gave in a little, he started biting and marking Connors neck. Nipping and kicking at Connors sweet spot, then he stuck 2 fingers in Connors mouth.

He knew this alone could make connor cum, so he then pulled out his dick from his pants. Then he pulled out Connors and started rubbing them together, then he leaned up on connor.

Careful of his chest, he spoke into Connors ears.

“Do you hear that sound connor? That sound is a very dirty, naughty sound connor.”

Connor moaned loudly against Markus’s fingers in his mouth, and then he listened to the sloshing, and slicking of there dicks rubbing together. 

Markus knew that connor was getting close, because his moans were getting louder. So markus bent down and took Connors dick in his mouth. 

Connor gasped and threw his head back, he came in Markus’s mouth and then markus stood up smiling.

“Better love?”

Connor nodded calming down from his high, when he saw the tent in his lovers pants. 

“I'll finish you off.”

Markus turned back to connor and smiled softly.

“It's okay, your hurt, I can take care of it later.”

Huffing, connor grabbed the older male and then brought him down on his lap. He angled himself so that his chest wasn't being touched, but he was able to make out with markus.

Markus laughed into his kiss and then soon grunted as Connors sly little hand moved to rub his dick through his pants. Connor unbuttoned Markus’s dress shirt, but didn't break there kiss.

He expertly played with one of Markus’s nipples as he rubbed at Markus’s now wet pants. Through Markus didn't have clear signs tag he was getting close to cumming. Over the time being in a relationship with this man, he knew that markus made faces. 

Each silently announced how close markus was, and as far as connor knew. His boyfriend was getting really close, and connor was correct because he started bucking into Connors hand.

Connor started kissing markus harder and he played with the tip of Markus’s dick through his pants. He moved his hand to play with Markus’s other nipple, and that's when markus came.

Smiling, connor kissed markus gently, and then placed Markus’s hand on his heart. Luckily, connor didn't have a bruise there.

Markus could feel Connors heart beat under his hand and that helped him calm down faster. He smiled lovingly at connor and scooped him up in his arms.

He also picked up the top part of connors swat uniform off the floor. Placing it on the table, he carried connor upstairs. He knew connor was tracing small shapes onto his pecs and laughed.

Placing connor of the bed, he helped connor get the rest of his gear off. Then he took off his suit and threw his clothes in the wash, then he changed into something warm to sleep in. He just put on a regular shirt and some sweatpants.

He grabbed connor one of his shirts and some new boxers, his shirts were much too big for connor anyway. But it would be easy to slip on over his bruises, so he helped connor get his boxers on. Then he laid behind connor and carefully curled up to him.

“I love you darling.”

Connor smiled and then winced a little as he moved to get more into Markus’s chest. Then he intertwined their hands and looked at his older lover.

“I adore you markus.”

He heard markus chuckle behind him very quietly and then kiss his shoulder in acknowledgement.


	2. Pick up lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just north getting bored, so she starts a game, which involves pick up lines.

Today was everyone's day off from everything, and north got a little board. So she decided to start a game that she learned from other deviant androids at the eden club. 

She drags connor into a conversation then she asks him to walk with her. 

But as there walking, she had this planned so that she would catch the others attention. Hoping that they would catch on to her little game. 

“Hey! I have an urgent question and I need a man’s advice.”

 

Connor stopped walking and then straightened the cuffs on his sleeve. 

“What is your question lady north?”

They had caught Markus’s attention, but simon and Josh walked over to them too.

“Let’s say I see a really cute guy, should I go up and introduce myself to him or is that too direct?”

 

Connor pondered the question at hand, he hasn't really encountered such a question before.

“I am not sure what you mean by the word ‘cute’, but I so jest that talking to that person would be the best approach.”

Markus, simon, and Josh finally inserted themselves into the conversation.

“Okay, hi, I’m North.”

Josh knew what was happening because north has played this game with others when she was bored. Enough times, that most of the Jericho leaders have played.

Smiling, Josh patted connors shoulder as almost telling him ‘Don't worry about her.’ Then he turned to north and left poor connor confused as hell.

 

“I think you dropped something.”

North looked around and then saw nothing.

“What?”

Then everything clicked, he got her game. And it seems all the others did as well. Even surprisingly connor, if it weren't for his ability to adapt to whatever was around him. He would be absolutely clueless to what was happening.

“Your standards. Hi, my name is Josh.”

North rolled her eyes and chuckled, then everyone looked at simon as they put the next turn on him. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he held out his hand.

“Do you mind holding this while I go on a walk?”

Then it became connors turn, he blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Sorry I am not equipped for this sort, I believe I would commonly be know as ‘trash’ at this game.”

Markus stood up and then smiled at connor.

“Well as a person who tries his best to help the environment, I've got to pick you up. Is 3 seconds from now okay?”

Connor was impressed, he nodded and markus picked him up bridal style. Then he carried connor to his motorcycle while the others stood there astonished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I've posted a second chapter and I'm hoping to get my other books on here as well. But hope you enjoyed!


	3. Finding you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the revolution, connor has been in hiding. But markus is determined to find his past lover, and he gets a lead, which directs him in the write direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this.

After the revolution, connor has been in hiding. But markus is determined to find his past lover, him and connor got close before he was turned into a ‘Deviant hunter’. Connor was a new prototype, so cyberlife needed to integrate him in society ad secretive as possible. So connor was stationed at Carl's home for a year.

During that year, the two had discovered feelings for eachother. But they were able to do this, because at the time, cyberlife wasn't watching connors every move. 

Markus was hoping after the revolution, that he could transmit his memories to connor. But unfortunately he ran, and now markus is determined to find him. Connor isn't even in contact with hank, it's like he's fallen off the face of the earth.

But...they had heard of a human helping androids. But that human wasn't there during or before the revolution, so they were hoping to find something. North, and Josh were currently in charge of everything having to do with Jericho while markus was away.

Now this wasn't safe, but markus just decided to walk to the last seen location of where this man was seen. And just as he arrived, he saw the male.

His skin was a shade lighter than connors, his hair was black, his skin had freckles dusted around the nose, he wore black rimmed glasses, and he had a bright smile on his face.

Markus sighed and strode over to the man, to which the man stood up from his spot on the grass. 

“Hello! How may I help you?”

The man asked eagerly, and markus stuck out his hand.

“I'm markus, I've heard you've been helping out androids who need help?”

He stood up and then shook Markus’s hand.

“Yes I do my best to help out who I can, it helps that I have got such a high position in the police department now. It is unfortunate that Agent Anderson left, he did his best. But I have only come to fill in his place.”

Markus smiled at him politely and then markus analyzed his face. The structure was still connors, and the eyes were the same color. The hair looked almost the same as well, it just wasn't in its normal hairstyle.

“Don't worry I'm sure you'll be fine, I just came to see if I could find someone here.”

The man nodded and strode over to a small house. He slide open the door and waited patiently for markus to enter, and upon entering, markus saw up to about 75 androids recovering.

As he passed them, many thanked him for his endeavors in sealing android freedom. But he never saw the android he wanted to see, but he had a feeling that he was very close.

“Sorry if you don't mind me asking, but how are you able to get all these parts and blood for the androids?”

Markus saw the man smile and then shuck off his coat.

“Well, my father was a close friend to Mr. Elijah Kamski. So then in turn, I became like a son to Mr Kamski. That is how I'm able to get all these things for all these androids.”

After feeling satisfied with his answer, the man turned around and motioned for markus to follow.

“So you did not see the android you are looking for yet?”

Then markus finally picked up on the man's speech, he didn't abbreviate or shorten common words like most humans would do. Like his ‘I'm’ was a ‘I am’, or his ‘I've’ was ‘I have’, it was oddly strange to markus.

But in this case, markus wouldn't have picked up on this. But the fact that connor always did that when he spoke was rather alarming, meaning that the probability that he picked up on that is because that man's speaks just like connor.

The voice may be a little different, but androids are able to change there voice is they analyze and download the speech structure of another android.

“No I haven't, but I've gotten closer.”

Markus looked at the man and heard a silent ‘Oh’ that slipped out of the man's mouth. But within a split second, the man's expression changed to a bright smile.

One that markus would've liked to see on connor. But markus just shook it off for the moment.

“Well come now Mr Manford, you should not keep your missing lover waiting.”

Then markus gave the man a puzzled look. While they walked up to the balcony of the house.

“How would you know that?”

The man smiled and then leaned his arms onto the rails in front of him.

“Well Elijah sometimes talks about connor, his favorite android aside for the Cloe’s. He talked about how Connor came to love you, and that you two were in a relationship before this all started.”

Markus wanted to speak but no words came out.

“But during the revolution, the reason connor didn't take in every deviant android. Was because he recovered his memories, at first he didn't know how to process what he felt.”

The man looked at markus softly and then small tears streamed out of Markus’s eyes. Things started connecting in his head as the man spoke.

“Then he felt regret and sadness, he could not face the person he once loved.”

As markus saw the man's eyes watering, he watched him closely through his own teary ones.

“After the revolution was over, connor couldn't live with the guilt he felt. Almost everyone hated him because of what he'd done, so he went to Elijah.”

The tears never spilled out of the man's eyes, and for a normal human. The tears would've just spilled out on there own, but for a android, especially a RK800, they can't cry.

So markus walked up to the man and pressed where a LED for a android would be. Then markus closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he was staring directly at connor, his connor.

“Connor….”

Connor shook his head and stared out into the cold, icey blue, sky. When markus touched the spot where a LED would be, he made connors fake disguise fade back to his normal appearance.

“Well you got me, are you here to being me back to Jericho? Where there will probably be angery amount the other androids according to my presence. Everyone hates me markus, that's why I went into hiding, my existence is only because of those who I've killed.”

Markus walked up to connor and cupped the shorter androids cheeks. Then he smiled at him with hot tears streaming out of his eyes.

“Connor, you did nothing wrong. Everyone has forgiven you, it wasn't your fault, and they know that. Sure you made some bad decisions, but it wasn't you. It wasn't the connor that's standing in front of me, here and now.”

Connor nodded and hugged markus, while markus ran a hand over Connors hair in a soothing motion.

“Connor, all the androids wanted you, their second leader, to come back.”

Markus made connor look straight at him as he ran his thumb gently over Connors cheek.

“I tried to look for you before, but you've hidden yourself pretty well.”

Markus laughed, and connor wiped the tears away.

“You've even got a room, next to mine. And trust me, you've got plenty of things given to you by the people you've helped.”

Connor smiled and then took off the glasses.

“I would have come back if I knew I could face you after everything, but, you deserve better than me.”

Markus sighed and than kissed connor, softly, but also also hard enough to understand what he wanted connor to feel.

“Connor, I love you and only you. Please, just let me love me love you.”

Connor closed his eyes and laid his hand over one of the ones on his cheek. Squeezing Markus’s hand reassuringly, he relaxed.

“I love you too markus, I'll let you have my heart. You have deserve it after everything I've put you through.”

Markus frowned.

“You didn't put me through anything connor.”

Connor was about to argue the point but then makus touched over where connors old LED used to be.

“So when did you take it off? I know it never bothered you, you liked it if I remember correctly.”

Connor nodded and then markus raised an eyebrow.

“Did Kamski make you take it off?”

Connor sighed, he knew that markus never liked Kamski.

“I took it off myself, I needed to if I wanted to go into hiding.”

Then markus remembered, he grabbed connors hand and made him sit down. To which connor gave in due to Markus’s loving smile.

“You know hank is going to be mad, right?”

Connor looked at markus, anyone could tell that connor was tired, even for an android.

“Yes, I have also received several job offers here. Just because apparently many androids and people say that I'm the second leader to the revolution. With the knowledge I possess now, I would take up the position as the co-leader. But I can't just leave this establishment, there is nobody to take this over.”

Then connor felt a small tap on his shoulder, he turned around. Then he got pulled up and crushed into a hug by kara.

Connor hugged back lightly, and then markus stood up. 

“I called them after I knew I had found you, they'll be taking this over for you.”

Kara let connor go and then alice hugged connors legs, then Luther hugged connor as well. The face that connor had on was priceless, which caused markus to laugh.

“But shouldn't they be in Canada?”

Luther shook his head and let connor go, then he spoke in a deep voice.

“No, we came back after the revolution. Kara has been really worried about you, so we've been helping look for you.”

Alice let go of connor and then let kara picked her up. Connor let out a sad ‘Oh’, and then markus made connor look straight at him. 

“Connor it's okay, now let's get you home.”


	4. Genetically modified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this point, it's 11 at night, and I haven't gotten good sleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hank was watching the news when a important broadcast came up.

JUST IN, Today, 1,000 children under the age of 5 weeks, were found. Apparently they were all genetically modified, and all the parents are unknown. They were discovered by a government official, who stated they found them in a old lab. The suspects were arrested and their trial will be at 4 pm tomorrow. 

We hear that the government has started a project called “Cyberlife.” The project is to ensure that these children will be able to learn with their modifications and grow into respectful adults.   
Nows that's all we have right now, but stay tune for more.

Hank sighed and then shut off his TV, he lost his son. But that was 2 days ago, he started crying, he was gonna be a single father. Because his wife was shot just before she got discharged, because hank killed the shooter's brother.

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××(20 years later.)

Connor stepped out of the car from Cyberlife, he straightened his tie and walked up to the front desk. He checked in and walked into the captain's office.

“Hello my name is connor, I was sent by Cyberlife.”

Fowler nodded and called someone into the room, connor stood up straight and saw the stranger walk in. He was an older man and he was dressed funky, but connor made sure his face show anything.

“Hank, meet connor, he'll be your partner.”

Connor knew hank was looking him over, trying to see if he can find anything to judge his character by. Connor just held out his hand to hank and let his face show some emotion.

“Hello lieutenant, I'm connor nice to meet you.”

Hank scoffed and rolled his eyes, but shook Connors hand. From what connor could tell, he seemed hopeless, reluctant, and sad. But they had a case to get on, so he addressed their case and they were off.

Their case was on a Cyberlife unit that had killed a whole house of people. Hank entered the crime scene first and connor found blue blood on the floor, he bend down and picked some of the blood up on his fingers. He brought it to his tongue and he felt hank jump beside him.

“Connor what the fuck are you doing?”

Connor looked up at hank with innocent eyes and dusted his clothes off.

“I am able to analyze and determine which of the other Cyberlife units this blood came from.”

Hank sighed and rubbed his temple.

“Why is their blood blue?”

“Because we are genetically modified, so our blood is different from yours.”

Hank walked away and threw his hand in disbelief as he did, connor stood up. He knew this was from Clint, connor pulled out his holographic tablet of some sort. He typed in a few letters and hit a few buttons, his movements were so fast that nobody knew for sure what he was doing.

Then connor looked at the table again before minimalizing it and stuffing it into his pocket carefully. 

“Lieutenant, we are looking for a Cyberlife unit named ‘Clint’, he was sent to protect this family from a threat. I don't think he did it, but he must of got hurt in the process.”

Then connor heard something, he grabbed the lieutenants arm and had his ready his gun. They walked down the stairs to the lowest level of the house, connor saw blue blood on the way down the steps. 

He followed it and then he heard muffled cries for help, hank kicked open the door. He saw clint with rope around his arms, duct tape over his mouth, and needles in his arms and legs. The killer was raping clint, the blue blood was from the killer messing up clints insides.

Hank ripped the killer off of clint and then kept the gun pointed to his head, while connor untied clint.

“Are you okay?”

Connor ripped the duct tape off of clints mouth and then took the syringes out of his arms and legs. He saw that clint had lost massive amount of blood due to the killers continual ripping of skin inside his ass. 

Clint couldn't speak or walk, connor let the parametric take ahold of clint. He then walked out of the room and informed Cyberlife of this occurrence, mainly talking about how clint did not go rogue. Hank had cuffed the killer and the killer tried to spit at connor and failed.

He put away his tablet again and then rode back to the station where he will be picked up. He was going to have to stay with a family while his personal apartment gets prepared by cyberlife. 

Once he was out of the car, he waved to hank and said goodbye. Then he walked over to the car who would be taking him to stay at his temporary establishment. He sighed while watching people through the window, he was covered in blue blood and he didn't have any other clothes.

He pushed that thought to the back of his head while the car came to a stop, he thanked the driver and walked off toward the house. He knocked on the door and a attractive male came to the door.

“Oh damn, you must be connor, correct?”

Connor nodded and the tall, darker, male led him inside. Then they walked to the living room, and connor saw an old man in a wheelchair. He saw the old man turn around and then he smiled.

“Ah connor! I'm Carl and this is my son markus, we've got a room for you and Cyberlife said their sending a package for you tomorrow. You might wanna get that blood off your shirt you know, we'll have dinner ready soon.”

Connor nodded and bowed, it's a polite thing to do. 

“Thank you very much sir.”

Then connor stood up and walked off to where Carl had pointed earlier. Once connor was fully gone, Carl nudged markus in the side.

“He's a good looking one markus, I know you find him attractive.”

Markus sighed and then chuckled while he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You know, you shouldn't go telling me to hook up with every person that's single carl.”

Carl swatted the thought away and rolled his wheelchair over to the kitchen.

“Don't be ridiculous markus, he's going to be here for a month and I'm pretty sure he let his expressions slip a little. Besides I got a pretty good looking kid if I do say so myself, and your still single so what do you want me to do? Just sit and let you stay single? Oh no, no, no, no, sir, I've got a duty as a father to make sure my son finds someone. Besides I want grandchildren and it looks to me that you two could use each other.”

Markus was about to say something when he saw connor coming downstairs in his clothes, it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. The way his shirt was to big and dropped off of Connors shoulder exposing his pearly skin. And the way his shorts were to big covering his thighs and legs. Then most of all the way his shirt was too big, and swallowed up Connors perfectly sculpted bod’.

Connor was looking up markus as well, admiring how much markus was blessed with his looks. But both men were careful to try and not get seen by the other checking them out, but then carl ended their moment by coughing.

“Are you okay carl?”

Carl sighed and then nodded, he was getting older and he knew it. But he knew his sons odds with this man were pretty good, so that made him smile. 

Markus nodded and then jogged to the kitchen, he started cooking and then connor sat at the counter on a barstool, he unconsciously straightened his posture. He just observed markus cook, connor could cook, really well, but the way markus did things made connor have a hard time understanding what it was that was different.

He observed a little more and then figured out that markus was relaxed, almost a little sluggish in a way. Yet all of his movements were with intent and reason, connor wanted to know what it was like, or just to understand.

After a few more moments, the food was done and carl stopped watching TV. He wheeled himself to a table and connor stood up, and pushed in the chair before joining everyone at the table.

Markus placed out the plates and then sat down, Carl had already started eating and connor just has his hands folded in his lap.

“Connor, why aren't you eating?”

Connor looked at him and gave him a shy smile.

“Well it's always respectful to wait until all of the host's have started eating.”

Carl looked up from his food and started laughing.

“You really are something connor, I was told your polite but not this polite. Bowing before thanking someone, always has perfect posture, and even waiting for your hosts to eat. You and markus have got a lot to teach each other in this month, but go ahead connor, eat.”

Carl went back to eating and connor picked up his fork, he took a bite and smiled.

“Thank you Markus, this is very good.”

Markus smiled at him before starting to eat his own food. Carl started small chat, mainly just asking connor questions, and markus putting in his intel from time to time. 

But after markus was done, who was the last one to finish. He got up and wheeled carl upstairs so that he can get to bed. Connor wasn't tired yet, but he stood up anyway. 

He walked upstairs to his room, it was a good sized room. There was a king sized bed, a closet, a bathroom, a dresser, a mirror, a lamp, 2 bedside tables, a fan, a small cushion for someone to sleep by the window sill, a window, 2 unknown boxes, then the colors beige, chestnut, and white.

Walking over to his bed, he sat down, maybe sleep would overtake him just because it could. Unfortunately that wasn't happening, so connor quietly walked out of his room and over to a balcony he saw earlier.

He tiptoed onto the cool tile of the balcony and sighed, he felt the cool breeze wrap around his skin. It wasn't cold, it was almost just like the wind was letting it be known of its presence in a subtle way.

Connor adjusted himself to a comfortable yet safe position on the balcony rail. If he fell he wouldn't regenerate like deadpool, yeah, connor would be pretty messed up, but he would be alive none of the less.

Hearing a sound from behind him, connor immediately flipped off the railing ready to kick whoever was behind him. He heard a light chuckle from his right and saw markus.

Connor sighed and apologized to markus for his reckless behavior. But markus just waved it off like it never happened, and connor was thankful for that.

“Sorry I woke you up markus.”

Markus shook his head and rested his arms on the railing that connor had been on moments before. 

“I was awake as well, us genetically modified are all probably like this. We just take longer to fall asleep than normal people.”

Connor nodded, but it nagged him that markus had not really, but sorta implied that they weren't normal. But the more he analyzed it, it made sense, they weren't normal, and that's okay.

The nagging went away and connor closed his eyes as the breeze hit him.

“Enjoying the breeze connor?”

Connor opened his eyes to see markus smiling at him, it was a relaxed smile, but it also showed how tired markus truly was.

“Yes, but you should get to bed. You look tired.”

Markus raised a eyebrow and then stretched his arms.

“I guess I am, good night connor. See you tomorrow morning.”

Connor nodded and followed markus inside, he walked back into his room and lied on his bed. He really must be tired, but he was pretty sure that calming himself down was the main reason.

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××(Next morning)

It was the next day and connor woke up pretty early, he probably didn't have work today. But everyday was different when he only goes if the case had to do with another Cyberlife unit.

He looked at the two boxes on the dresser, he knew he shouldn't look into them. Because then that would technically be called snooping. So he decided against that and walked down stairs, he knew that nobody was up yet. 

Not even markus, but it was 5 in the morning. But connor couldn't just guess what time carl woke up, if he absolutely had too, he would say about 9 am. And markus always had to be up early because he was a caretaker.

So he would probably make breakfast for carl so he would be up at around 8, or 8:30 ish. But connor walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge, he wanted to cook as a 'thank you' but he knew the food would probably be cold by the time he was done.

But instead of cooking, connor just quietly dusted the rooms and helped tidy a little bit. 

It was around 8:15 that connor heard something upstairs, it sounded like yawning so connor decided around right now would be a good time to start cooking. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××(With markus)

Markus yawned and then rubbed his eyes, he walked into the bathroom to freshen himself up a bit. He splashed water on his face and wiped it off with a towel, at this point he was fully awake as he hoped.

He headed downstairs to go make breakfast when he saw connor deliberately placing different things in different pans. He was doing multiple things at once, so fast, it was amazing.

Markus could smell whatever connor was cooking, and it smelled damn good. He walked back upstairs when he heard carl start waking up, which was unusual for the older man.

So he opened the doors to Carl's room, and there he was wide awake, sniffing the air. Markus chuckled and then walked over to carl, he set up his wheelchair first.

“Like what you smell carl?”

Carl looked at markus and smiled.

“Yes, very much actually, it is connor cooking?”

Markus looked at carl and nodded, then he pulled out a syringe with carls medicine in it and carl groaned.

“Markus, do I have too?”

Markus chuckled and took Carl's arm, turning it upside down so he could inject the medicine into a spot.

“Yes dad, if you don't then you won't be able to do as much as you do around here.”

Carl only nodded in reply and looked down to see that markus already injected him. 

“Clever as always markus, clever as always.”

Markus just laughed and helped carl into his wheelchair, as they left the room. The smell was much stronger, but it was also mouthwatering. Markus listened door the sound of a pan, or  something sizzling. 

But all he heard was the water running and the scrubbing of something. Markus smiled, connor was cleaning up after himself, guests shouldn't do that. But connor was so into being polite and respectful that he forgot the reason of staying in someone else's house.

When he was all the way downstairs, Carl started wheeling himself around and markus walked into the kitchen. He saw connor scrubbing dishes, his face didn't say anything, but his eyes, told you everything you needed to know.

He was trying to impress the older male, aka, markus. And that made markus smile, he was gonna start courting connor sooner or later anyways, so why not start with a little praise?

“Thank you connor, you don't know how much it means.”

Connor smiled and his honey brown eyes lit up with happiness, see he didn't get turned on by praise. It was more like, he was just happy that markus was giving him attention. Now connor didn't understand why he felt like this, but he enjoyed the feeling.

So when he finally snapped out of it, he grabbed a plate and handed it to markus. Then he called softly from the kitchen to carl, he kinda felt out of place doing that and he hated that feeling.

Markus could read off of Connors face that he felt what he did was wrong. And he knew that he and connor would need to work through a lot if they became a couple. 

And he was okay with that, a couple isn't just some perfect thing that most people think it is. It requires both people to be fully trusting of each other and themselves. Because if they don't work out all the other stuff first. 

They'll just crumble to the ground as fast as it started, and markus didn't want that, but he was going to need to work for what he did want.

So he walked over to connor and pointed to carl who had no idea.

“You didn't go anything wrong, everything is okay.”

Now markus knew connor was incredibly intelligent and strong. But in this situation, connor is undergoing something that he doesn't understand. And that leads to him not fully use all of the resources he has around him.

Because when going through something you don't understand you have help, and being helped is perfectly fine. So right now, he's helping connor learn how to love someone. He is just benefiting because he is the one that connor is in love with, he's pretty sure at least.

Anyway, they all sat down and ate every last ounce if food that connor made. After breakfast, Connors package was delivered and markus took it up to his room for him.

Markus sat on his bed while he watched connor put all of his clothes away. 

“Why'd they send you so little?”

Connor grabbed another hanger from the pile and hung a black flannel up. While connor was doing that, markus was folding pants.

“Well I'll only be staying here for a month, so I think the rest of my clothes are at my soon to be apartment.”

Markus nodded and then finished folding the last pair of pants, then he tossed Connors new police hat at him. Connor caught it and then placed it on his head, he didn't care what it looked like at the moment. 

Since he was just about to finish hanging up his last shirt. Markus picked up the stack of pants and placed them in the dresser. When he turned around, he looked at connor and squealed.

“You look freaking adorable.”

Markus ran up and hugged his hopefully soon to be boyfriend. He spun connor around and connor giggled. 

He put Connor down, and hugged him. Marcus was enjoying the feeling of Connor in his arms, as he rocked then both lightly. Unfortunately for markus, he had to let connor go and have them finish putting away Connors clothes.

But instead of letting go, connor held Markus’s waist and looked up at him with hopeful eyes. This ment markus had a chance to secure his relationship with connor. So he smiled lovingly at connor and then hugged him to his chest.

A light ray of sun was shining through Connors window, but it couldn't beat the warmth that he felt inside of him. It was a cute and gentle warmth, one that was full of innocence and adoration.

“Markus, why do I feel like there are little butterflies in my stomach?”

Markus thought for a second and laughed gently.

“I'm pretty sure that relates to you falling in love connor.”

“Oh.”

Markus wasn't gonna push the subject with connor just yet, he wanted Connors feelings to grow before he said anything. But the bubbly feeling in Connors chest was a start, it meant that Markus’s courting was working.

Connor let markus go, and then he hung up two bags with suits in them. Then connor walked over and put away 3 pairs of shoes and the rest of his clothes. 

“Connor, would you like to go run some errands with me?”

Pondering for a little bit, connor nodded. He shooed markus out so that he could change, he knew the weather would be hot. So he put on a grey button up and some white shorts. 

He exited his room and them smiled, he took his small compact wallet. Which was actually called a money clip, but who cares. He clipped it on the inside of his boxers and then threw on his work shoes he had by the door.

Markus was already there, he didn't look any different then earlier. But something just made him, brighter some how. His smile was different and it made Connors heart swell. But he gave markus a common smile as he opened the door for him.

They needed to go to the grocery store, which was only a few blocks away. 

“So connor, what do you do as like a hobby?”

Connor looked at him confused as they crossed the street.

“Hobby, I don't do anything that is the exact definition of that word.”

Markus sighed, he forgot connor was like a walking dictionary. So he thought for a second to try and change his previous sentence so that connor would understand what he ment.

“Um, okay, well, what do you like to do other than work?”

Connor was just released yesterday, and all he did as work. He liked to observe things, but that didn't count. Did it? He sighed, what else did he like to do? Well he had stuff on his schedule, his daily rounds, he enjoyed doing those.

While connor was thinking, makes was just watching him and reading all the different things of his face. Connors facial expressions changed as he analyzed the question markus gave him.

Markus knew that connor found an answer, then he doubted himself. Then he knew whatever connor was thinking about made him smile, so that must be the true answer he was looking for.

“I'm sure you found your answer connor, you seem to be smiling at the thought.”

Connor nodded, but his face still showed some confusion.

“Well I enjoy my daily rounds, I've had them for about a year and I enjoy them. Other then that, I like to observe other people, I've gotten pretty good at reading people.”

Markus nodded, and Connors face went blank. He couldn't read Connors face at all right now, so he just didn't say anything.

While with connor, he wasn't really thinking about anything. But he was trying to figure out what this “Love” thing was. From what connor had seen, he had known about over 60 different kinds. He knew almost everything about everything.

But when it came to figuring out himself, it was harder, it wasn't as easy as people say it is. So easy they fall in love at first sight, but what do they mean by that? Connor knew that markus was attractive the first time he met him, but that wasn't love.

Connor decided this could wait for another time, he felt markus tap his shoulder and connor stopped. Markus entered the grocery store and picked up a basket. Connor picked one up as well and then they split up. 

Connor had been introduced with the public for about a year before he was released. So he knew what foods he liked and what he didn't like, so he grabbed a few things for him to make up for himself. Then he grabbed some things that could be good as a family meal. 

He was almost done when he went down the sweets isle, he only grabbed like two small things because he doesn't like sweet things that much. He's more of a savory person and he's only 20, so he'll be fine even if he does eat a lot of sugar.

Walking to the self check out, he rung up his own groceries and heard the automated voice system speak to him. He ignored the voice and finished checking out, while he saw markus waiting in line to pay.

Connor picked up his bags and then picked up his remaining cash. He walked over to markus and saw the slightly annoyed face that he had on. Connor just smiled at him and he saw markus calm down.

After about 5 minutes, markus finally checked out and paid. Connor trying to be helpful, so he picked up some of Markus’s bags. He took on more than he could carry, so connor was wobbling as he walked. Markus laughed and took back some of the grocery bags, and lifted them like it's nothing

“It's okay connor, you can only carry so much. I've got it.”

Connor huffed and walked out of the grocery store, markus chuckled and followed him.

“Ahw are you pouting connor?”

Connor just looked away from him and blushed a little. Their walk home was quiet, but pleasant. Neither of then said anything because they were enjoying each others company.

But when they did reach home, Carl was just sitting in the living room watching TV. Markus and connor walked into the kitchen to put the groceries away. 

××××××××××××××××××××××××(25 days later)

Over the past month, connor learned what love, for him was. It was the act of romantically involving yourself with another person, but it was more then that. It was the trust and the adoration that made those two people fall in love.

He knew that he loved markus, he wasn't gonna say anything yet. It was different for markus though, he'd been wanting to claim him ever since he saw the younger man.

Connor dressed in his dark blue flannel and some bootie shorts, and why bootie shorts? Because that's what was left of the clothing he was given, other then suits, but that kind of attire isn't called for in such occasion.

So he walked downstairs and saw that markus had already made breakfast. He smiled and sat down, unfortunately, he would be leaving in 2 days. He had to go to his own apartment, so he wouldn't see markus as often.

That thought made him sad, but he didn't know he couldn't let that way the rest of his stay down. But it would arise as a conflict later on, so he just sighed and served himself some food. He took a bite and smiled happily, looks like his effort teaching markus how to cook better paid off.

Then connor felt arms wrap around his waist, he knew it was markus by the chuckle. See, they're not dating yet, but markus has made some moves on connor already.

“Good morning connor, how'd you like my cooking?”

Connor put his fork down and leaned his forehead against the side of Markus’s head.

“It was most enjoyable markus, thank you.”

Markus smiled and then he spun connor around and placed his hands on the counter behind connor. 

“So I have been wondering if you would like to join me on a date?”

Connor smiled sheepishly but then nodded, he scooped up the other man's face and placed a small kiss on his lips. Then connor searched Markus’s eyes for a reaction, but he relaxed once markus smiled.

Markus hugged connor and sounded extremely happy as he spoke.

“Your so cute!”

Connors face turned red, but he smiled lovingly at markus, before markus let him go.

“Well, that was the purpose of me taking you on a date today. But now that I know, you reciprocate the feelings, I have to give you something.”

Markus chuckled and connor smiled, markus liked how connor looked. His hair wasn't it's normal, perfect, hair style, so he ran his hands through it and messed it up a little more.

“There, I like your hair like this. It seems more like the true you.”

Connor placed his hand on Markus’s and enjoyed the warmth that came from it.

“I'm still not yours, you haven't asked me the big question.”

Connor stuck out his tongue in a playful way, and markus rested his forehead on connors.

“Well, Connor Anderson, will you do me the honor of becoming my boyfriend?”

Markus looked into Connors eyes and then kissed connor gently, like this was the most important thing in his life right now.

“Yes, I will become your boyfriend.”

They both turned around when they heard carl clapping behind them.

“I'm getting grandchildren!”

Carl spun around in his wheelchair and clapped, and markus laughed. Connor giggled in Markus’s arms and they both stood up, they shared a quick kiss.

×××××××××××××××××××××(1 ½ years later after their honeymoon)

Connor was back at work and walked over to his friend. He had his friend do some digging on the files of the 1000 children. 

Taking the file from his friends hand, he read his own file, the very last one. As he reads, he finds out that he was designed to analyze and be mentally strong.

The other thing in his file made his eyes widen, and fear ran through his body. He shuts his file and starts reading Markus’s, he is designed to be very strong and clever, he also got the a tributes to be a great leader. Markus’s other eye was modified to tell him what a person body language was saying. 

Connor thanked his friend, and tried to hide his emotions in his face. He races home and decides to push the scary thought to the back of his head. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××(2 months later)

Markus had noticed that connor had been a lot more emotional than usual. He wanted to see if he did anything wrong, so he waited till connor came home.

Once connor opened the door to his apartment and saw his husband, he sighed and then shut the door behind him. He just got back from the doctor, but he didn't tell markus. 

Since connor felt the need to pee a lot, and fatigued. He had also gotten a little heavier around his waist, his immune system was a lot faster than the average, and he ate healthy so he had no idea what was going on.

So that's why he went to the doctor, and his suspicion was correct. He walked over to markus and kissed him, then he moved into the kitchen.

“Connor, we need to talk.”

Connor turned around and then leaned his arms onto the counter, paying full attention to what markus had to say.

“You've been a lot more moody lately and I just want to know what I did. Did I do anything to upset you, or…?”

Rubbing his face in frustration, he sighed and then smiled at markus.

“No markus, you've done nothing wrong. I'm sorry, I didn't know that I was being moody. But you did nothing wrong, I promise.”

Markus nodded and then looked at connor, he was also wondering and out something else. Connor hadn't been as open as he usually is with his husband, and he had gotten a little more heavier around the belly.

“Okay, please don't get mad, but are you okay?”

Connor scoffed and then got really irritated.

“Yes markus I'm perfectly fine, I'm just having problems with my modifications.”

Markus rolled his eyes at the sarcasticness in his husbands voice. 

“News flash connor, you aren't the only one who was modified!”

Connor was just pissed at this point, so he walked over to where markus was.

“Well you weren't the last one to be modified markus! I'm more fucked up than all of the others, even you…”

Connor sank to his knees and started wiping the tears coming out of his eyes. Then markus slowly coaxed connor into his arms, he knew connor just kept everything to himself. 

That was one of the things that markus has been working with connor on, he knew connor trusted him, but he just felt bad, I mean if you had to chance to take the pain away from your partner you would.

But in most cases, the other doesn't want the one they love to feel any pain at all. So they try and get through it themselves, sometimes it works, and other times it doesn't.

In this case for connor and markus, it doesn't. 20 years of pain, suffering, and sadness, and the whole time he's told not to feel anything. 

So markus just sat there and held connor in his arms till connor was ready to speak again.

“I found out two months ago that I was given a uterus, and I learned today that I'm pregnant! So I'm fucking scared okay?! Emotions are still new to me and I don't know how to do this markus!”

Markus’s eyes lit up and connor was still mad, but mostly confused. He pulled connor into his arms and danced around with him.

“Baby its okay, being pregnant is such a wonderful thing.”

Markus started crying, but he was smiling, so it didn't make any sense.

“Connor, I've wanted to have kids for a while now. I'm sorry I didn't explain to you before, but you being pregnant is one of the best things that can happen for us.”

Connor smacked Markus’s chest lightly and frowned.

“Well you could've avoided me freaking out, you ass. And I'm sorry I got mad earlier, but I've been called fat 47 times in the past month.”

Markus chuckled and wiped away the rest of his lovers tears, he kissed connor softly.

“That explains why you've been moody.”

Connor rolled his eyes and then chuckled.

“Yeah, it's called there's a baby inside of me.”

Markus pulled up Connors shirt to expose his belly.

“Well, your six pack is gone. But you've gotten big for only two months, your shouldn't be showing this much until like 4 months babe.”

Connor nodded and then smirked.

“Well you said it was a blessing for me to be pregnant, so you better be happy that I've got 3 kids growing in my stomach right now.”

Markus’s eyes grew wide and he looked astonished.

“Seriously? We get 3 kids?!”

Connor nodded and markus smiled brightly.

“Even better darling!”

Connor looked softly at markus and smiled, he knew he would be taken care of. He couldn't wait til they had 3 small children of their own running around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get chapters out but I'm on a trip.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I just started an account and I'm so exited to help write more about this cute couple.


End file.
